


I Burn For Thee

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Erotica, M/M, Poetry, Pon Farr, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is prepared to fight Jim in his frenzied state.  But now does he really want to? What Spock thinks before they commence the fight to the death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Burn For Thee

 

 

 

FLAMES LICK AT MY SCORCHED FLESH.

BLOOD BOILING THROUGH MY NARROW VEINS.

MY SOUL DARKENED BY MY LUST.

ONLY THE ASHES REMAIN.

MY GOLDEN ONE I MUST FIGHT.

EYES THAT DEFY DESCRIPTION.

HIS SCENT DRIVES ME INSANE.

SKIN SOFT AS SILK.

LIPS MOIST NEEDED AGAINST MINE.

HIS COOLER FLESH I AWAIT.

HIS TOUCH SHALL QUENCH MY THIRST.

I SHALL DEVOUR HIM WHOLE.

I BURN FOR THEE.

MINE.

MINE.

MINE.

FOREVER...


End file.
